Momentos
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Momentos de travessura na cozinha. Oneshot InuKag. Homenagem ao niver da Sofy!


Atenção! Este é um conjunto de one-shots sobre Kagome e Inuyasha. Não são UA e cada parte é um one-shot separado, mas eu resolvi juntá-los em um só! Deixarei o título de cada one-shot no início deles, para vocês verem aonde começa um e termina o outro.  
Este é um presente de aniversário especialmente traduzido da Maiden of The Moon diretamente para a Sofy-chan, que está fazendo 20 aninhos hoje! Viva para ela! #jogando confetes# Parabéns, menina! Você é demais! Kisu no Bella para você.

  
**Momentos **

**Biscoitos com casquinhas de chocolate**

Inuyasha fungou curiosamente enquanto emergia do poço. Havia um aroma estranho no ar...

Pulando do poço, ele entrou na casa de Kagome, atravessando a janela do quarto dela.  
  
"Kagome?" Ele perguntou, curioso, entrando na cozinha.  
  
Kagome pulou e virou-se. Estava vestindo um velho conjunto de saia e blusa sob um avental manchado. "Inuyasha!" Ela choramingou. "Você me assustou! SENTA!"  
  
.::CATAPOFT::.

"POR QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?" Inu gritou, sentando-se e esfregando a cabeça.  
  
"Por ter me assustado, claro. E o que você faz aqui? Como entrou?"  
  
"Vim te pegar para podermos encontrar os fragmentos. A janela do seu quarto. Mais perguntas?" Ele disse secamente, pegando uma maçã da fruteira e cheirando-a.

Kagome franziu a testa ligeiramente, mas não disse mais nada, em vez disso voltando sua atenção para o que estivera fazendo antes.  
  
"O que você está fazendo?" Inu perguntou, debruçando a cabeça nas mãos e observando Kagome com olhos curiosos. Ele cutucou os pacotes e sacolas e fitou a colher e as tigelas que jaziam sobre o balcão.

"Estou fazendo biscoitos." 

"Biscoitos?" Inuyasha perguntou, caminhando até Kagome e inclinando-se sobre seu ombro, olhando a receita. "O que são biscoitos?"

Kagome corou levemente. Inuyasha estava tão perto que ela podia sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço.  
  
"Estes são biscoitos." Ela disse sorrindo, afastando seu embaraço. Mostrou a ele um biscoito com casquinhas de chocolate redondo e quente, saindo do forno.  
  
Ele o pegou cuidadosamente, como se o biscoito fosse mordê-lo. Kagome riu.  
  
Inu o cheirou e então o colocou de volta. "E como você os faz? É algum tipo de feitiço?" Ele perguntou, pegando o livro de culinária de Kagome e observando-o de cabeça para baixo.  
  
"Não." Kagome disse, pegando o livro de volta. "É uma receita. É bem simples. Se você quiser aprender, pode me ajudar."  
  
"Tudo bem..." Inuyasha disse lentamente, um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. "Mas só se eu puder segurar o livro de magia!"  
  
Arrancando o livro das mãos dela, ele segurou-o alto para que Kagome não alcançasse.  
  
"Hei!" Ela choramingou tentando pegar o livro, mas sem resultado. "Devolva!"  
  
"Nah, acho que não..."  
  
"Não me faça dizer a palavra com 's'!"  
  
"Você não ousaria..." O hanyou sorriu cruelmente enquanto Kagome ficava na ponta dos pés para que eles pudessem conversar olho no olho.

Eles estavam a menos de dois centímetros de distância um do outro, Kagome ainda tentando pegar o livro, o qual Inu segurava sobre a cabeça dela propositalmente. Inuyasha mostrou a língua para Kagome e ela franziu a testa, brincalhona.  
  
"Quem disse?" Kagome sorriu falsamente. "SEN-"  
  
Inuyasha gemeu baixinho, nervosamente abaixando o livro alguns centímetros.  
  
Aproveitando a chance, Kagome pegou o livro de receitas e bateu na cabeça de Inu com ele. "Ha."  
  
Inu resmungou, girou os olhos e caminhou até o outro lado do balcão até que estivesse de frente para Kagome novamente. "Que falta de esportiva..."  
  
Kagome apenas sorriu angelicamente para ele, que tentou não derreter.  
  
"Mas continuando... Para fazer biscoitos, primeiro temos que pegar os ingredientes." Kagome disse, indicando as várias sacolas e caixas à sua volta.

"Certo. Entendi. Qual é o primeiro ingrediente para os biscoitos?"  
  
"Farinha".

"Uma varinha? Mágica, você quer dizer?" Inu perguntou, confuso.  
  
"Não, isto é farinha." Kagome disse, tentando não rir. Ela mostrou a ele o pó branco e Inu cheirou-o curiosamente.  
  
E então espirrou.

Farinha branca cobria a cozinha, em cima da mesa, no chão e no cabelo do hanyou e da humana.  
  
Inuyasha olhou para Kagome com o rosto branco e uma expressão embaraçada. "Perdão."  
  
Kagome sorriu e deu risadinhas quando a farinha caiu da cabeça de Inuyasha quando ele se moveu. "Você vai me ajudar a limpar."  
  
"Eu acho que é justo... Mas o que nós vamos fazer com essa tal farinha?"  
  
"Ainda tem um pouco no saco." Kagome disse, checando o pacote. "Nós poderemos fazer uma fornada."  
  
""timo. Posso pôr na vasilha?" Pediu Inuyasha, estendendo a mão para a sacola com um olhar na face que dizia 'Me D'.  
  
"Se você pedir com educação."

"Não."

"Então você não pode."

"Feh."

"Apenas diga!"

"Não!"

"Ah, qual é..." Kagome disse suavemente, balançando o que restara da farinha na frente de Inuyasha, tentando-lhe.  
  
"...Por favor?" Inu pediu, lançando os olhos de cachorrinho para ela. Sem trocadilhos.  
  
Kagome corou sob a farinha. "Bom trabalho. Claro que você pode."

Entregando o saco a ele (o qual ele começou a despejar na tigela de metal orgulhosamente), Kagome tirou a farinha do rosto.  
  
Inu a fitou. "Você esqueceu desse pedaço aqui." Ele disse, apontando um pouco de farinha na bochecha dela.  
  
"Hm?"

"Aqui." Inu disse suavemente, como se estivesse se concentrando, gentilmente limpando o rosto de Kagome, que sentiu as bochechas queimando.

"Obrigada". Ela disse, ainda rosada, antes de consultar a receita de novo.  
  
"Do que mais precisamos?" 

"Açúcar."

"Posso despejar esse também? Por favor?"

Kagome sorriu e passou o açúcar para ele.

0oo00oo00oo00oo0

As coisas foram bem por alguns minutos, até que era hora de colocar os ovos. 

"Certo." Kagome disse, tirando três ovos da geladeira. Quando ela estava fechando a porta, sentiu alguém tirar os ovos de suas mãos.  
  
"Olhe para mim!" Inu sorriu com arrogância enquanto fazia malabarismo com os ovos.  
  
"Não faça isso!" Kagome gritou. "Eles vão quebrar!"  
  
Inu mostrou a língua para ela e continuou, fazendo malabarismo e andando ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Pare!" Kagome choramingou, tentando pegar os ovos e acidentalmente escorregando na farinha.  
  
"O qu-?!" Inu começou a falar quando Kagome caiu em cima dele.  
  
Eles caíram no chão com um barulho abafado enquanto uma nuvem de farinha subia bem em cima deles.

Kagome estava sobre Inuyasha, que tinha conseguido salvar um dos ovos. Os outros dois jaziam quebrados no chão.

"Eu disse para você não fazer aquilo!" Kagome gritou, ainda sobre o estômago dele. "Agora olhe o que você fez!"  
  
"Se você não tivesse caído em cima de mim, eu teria chegado ao balcão-"  
  
"Oh, cale a boca." Kagome suspirou, pegando o último ovo e quebrando-o na cabeça de Inu.  
  
"Hei!" Inuyasha gritou para ela, raivoso. Kagome sorriu malvadamente, ainda sentada nele... 

Quando Souta entrou.

"Kagome." Ele chamou, entrando. "Estou sentindo cheiro de biscoitos-" Ele começou, antes de ver a irmã e o hanyou no chão. Ele sorriu de maneira bem perturbadora. "MÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEEEE! KAGOME ESTÁ SE AMASSANDO COM INUYASHA NA--" Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Inuyasha e Kagome levantando-se e correndo até ele, tampando sua boca.  
  
""Cale-se!" Kagome sibilou. "Nós não estávamos - Não estávamos - Só estávamos fazendo biscoitos!"

"No chão?" A voz abafada de Souta veio de sob os dedos dos dois.  
  
"Olha, nós te damos metade dos biscoitos se ficar quietinho." Inuyasha rosnou.  
  
Souta assentiu. "Certo."  
  
Hesitantes para tirar a mão da boca dele, eles o soltaram.

Souta deu um sorriso de 'Eu Sei' para os dois e então saiu pelo corredor cantarolando "Eu sei de algo que você não sabe!"  
  
Kagome gemeu e escondeu a cabeça nas mãos. Ele nunca ficaria quieto.  
  
Inu limpou o que sobrara do ovo em sua cabeça. "Nós ainda vamos fazer biscoitos?"  
  
Kagome fitou-o com ceticismo. "O quê?! Souta saiu contando para metade do Japão que nos viu nos amassando - o que NÃO ESTÁVAMOS fazendo." Ela adicionou rapidamente, corando. "E você quer saber se vamos continuar fazendo biscoitos?"

Inu deu de ombros e pegou três novos ovos. "Quem se importa com o que ele diz? É só um pirralho, ninguém vai escutar. E eu quero fazer biscoitos!" Ele disse como se aquilo finalizasse a decisão de continuar.

Passando os ovos para Kagome, ele foi até a tigela de metal. Quando Kagome paralisou no meio da cozinha, segurando os ovos, ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "Bem? Vamos logo!"

Então ela foi até lá e, ainda um pouco rosada, adicionou os ovos à massa.

0oo00oo00oo00oo0

"Certo, agora o último e mais crucial ingrediente nos biscoitos com casquinha de chocolate!" Kagome constatou com importância, enquanto Inuyasha observava com interesse. 

"Que é...?"

"As casquinhas de chocolate."  
  
"Oh."

Kagome girou os olhos e mostrou a Inu o saco de casquinhas.  
  
Ele o examinou minuciosamente. Era azul com casquinhas pequenas, redondas e marrons dentro.  
  
"Isso é chocolate?" Ele perguntou, apontando uma das casquinhas.  
  
"Sim!"

"...Posso provar?"  
  
"Não vejo por quê não..." Kagome disse, abrindo o saco e pondo um na boca de Inuyasha.  
  
Ambos coraram furiosamente, mas fingiram não ter notado.  
  
Inu mastigou o chocolate com um olhar pensativo no rosto.  
  
"Gosta?" Ela perguntou, comendo algumas casquinhas também.  
  
"Não é ruim..."

"Você não deveria dar chocolate ao Inuyasha, Kagome." A mãe disse, entrando na cozinha. "Chocolate é veneno para cachorros."  
  
Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram com horror enquanto corria para cuspir o chocolate.  
  
"Ela estava brincando, Inuyasha!" Kag gritou, exasperada.  
  
"Está tentando ME MATAR?"

"POR QUÊ EU FARIA ISSO SE POSSO APENAS TE SENTAR?" Kagome gritou de volta, enquanto Inu "sentava" com a força.  
  
"Inuyasha!" A mãe de Kagome gritou, constrangida. "Eu estava brincando. Tenho certeza que não há problema se você comer chocolate. Quero dizer, você é meio humano..."  
  
Inu olhou feio para as duas mulheres.

E pegou uma mão cheia de casquinhas de chocolate, enfiando-as na boca.  
  
Kagome e a mãe ficaram abobadas.

"Bem... Está certo, eu perdôo vocês desta vez." Inuyasha disse com a boca cheia de chocolate. "Mas da próxima vez que nós formos para casa, vou levar um pouco de chocolate para o Sesshoumaru." Ele riu malvadamente.  
  
"Er... É melhor eu ir." A mãe dela disse, saindo rapidamente. Mas antes de ir, ela virou-se e disse. "Oh! E nada de namorar no chão, novamente!" Ela sorriu brincalhona, piscou e então se foi.  
  
Deixando dois adolescentes vermelhos, que agora tinham que se vingar de Souta.  
  
"SOOOOUTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Agora que a massa do biscoito está feita-" 

"E nós colocamos o Souta no hospital."  
  
"Certo, isso também." Inu continuou. "O que fazemos?"

"Bem, agora enrolamos os biscoitos em pequenas bolas, colocamos eles na forma e assamos."  
  
"Você entendeu alguma coisa?"  
  
"Então vamos apenas colocar os biscoitos na forma por enquanto, certo?"  
  
"Certo," Inuyasha pegou uma colher e tirou um bom pedaço da massa. "E agora?"

"Não, você tem que fazer assim." Kagome disse gentilmente, pegando a colher e partindo a massa ali em quatro biscoitos diferentes. "Vê?"

"Sim." Então, uma idéia maligna passou pela mente do hanyou. Ele pegou uma bola de massa e olhou de relance para Kagome, que estava ocupada enrolando seus próprios biscoitos.  
  
Então ele jogou a bola nela.  
  
"O q-? HEI!" Kagome gritou quando a massa a acertou no ombro.  
  
Inu riu e desviou o olhar, tentando parecer ao menos um pouco inocente.  
  
É, até parece.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"ISSO foi pelos ovos!"  
  
"Ah, é?" Ela gritou, jogando uma bola nele. "Bem, isso foi por agir como um idiota!"  
  
A massa o atingiu no peito. "Ah, mesmo?" Ele atirou outra. "Isto é por todos aqueles testes estúpidos!"  
  
E aquilo continuou, ambos jogando bolas de massa de biscoito um no outro e inventando desculpas para poder jogá-las.  
  
"ISSO é por aquela vez que você me espiou enquanto eu tomava banho!"  
  
"Eu estava procurando pelo fragmento! E ISSO é por todas as vezes que você ME SENTOU!"  
  
"Você mereceu! ISSO é por tentar me matar quando nos conhecemos!"  
  
"Bem, ISSO é por não acreditar em mim quando eu disse que sentia muito!"  
  
"Isso foi por todas as vezes que me fez chorar!"  
  
"Isso foi por todas as vezes que você saiu com aquele idiota, Houjo!"  
  
"Humph! Bem, isso foi por- por-"  
  
"Acabaram as razões?" Inuyasha sorriu falsamente, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e olhando para ela com superioridade.  
  
Uma bola o acertou no rosto.

"Isso foi por ser tão idiota."  
  
Inu sorriu malvadamente. "Justo."

Kagome devolveu o sorriso e então olhou na tigela. Havia massa suficiente para fazer apenas dois biscoitos. "Oh..." Ela suspirou, desapontada. "Nós usamos a maior parte da massa na nossa briga..."  
  
"Tudo bem." Inuyasha disse, modelando a massa restante em dois perfeitos círculos e colocando-os na bandeja. "Nós só precisamos de dois. Souta contou."  
  
Kagome corou e colocou a forma no forno.  
  
Ambos sentaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Inu jogou nela uma bola de massa que achara sobre a mesa.  
  
"Isso foi por sempre estar ao meu lado."  
  
Kagome olhou para a massa, surpresa. Pegando o que restara dela e modelando-a novamente, jogou de volta em Inuyasha.  
  
"Isso foi por sempre me proteger."  
  
Ele jogou de volta, dando um passo para frente.  
  
"Isso foi por ser você mesma."  
  
"Isso foi por todas as coisas legais que você disse pra mim." Ela replicou, jogando a bola nele de novo e dando um passo também.  
  
"Isso foi por toda a coragem que você mostrou ter."  
  
"Isso foi por todas as vezes que eu te vi sorrir." Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha. "Eu adoro quando você sorri."

"É mesmo? Bem, isso foi por todas as vezes que eu ti vi rir. Você fica bonita quando ri."  
  
"Kagome aproximou-se mais até que eles estivessem a centímetros de distância. "Você está dizendo que eu não sou bonita quando não rio?" Ela perguntou, brincalhona.  
  
"Sim."

Kagome franziu a testa. 

"Você não é bonita. Você é linda. O que quer que faça. Mas você fica mais linda ainda quando ri." Inuyasha disse seriamente.  
  
Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de água. "Você acha mesmo?"  
  
Inu corou levemente, mas assentiu.

Kagome jogou a bola de massa em Inuyasha, que estava tão perto que ela poderia ter dado para ele na mão. "Isso foi por todas as vezes que você me fez chorar."  
  
"Mas você já disse isso..."  
  
"Desta vez," Kagome sorriu e corou. "Eu quis dizer chorar de alegria."  
  
Ambos se inclinaram para a frente, os olhos fechados, quando algo os atingiu na cabeça.  
  
Mais massa.

Eles giraram e viram Souta, sorrindo como louco. "HA! EU ESTAVA CERTO!" Ele saiu correndo pela porta. "MÃE! MÃE! KAGOME E INUYASHA SENTANDO EM UMA ÁRVORE!"  
  
Ambos observaram-no correr, neutros, então viraram-se para fitar-se novamente.  
  
"Quer ir lá pará-lo?" Inu perguntou, segurando a mão de Kagome.  
  
"Nem. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer." Ela sorriu.

"Como?"

"Como isso." Ela inclinou-se para Inuyasha. Seus lábios estavam a milímetros de se tocar quando-

BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP.  
  
O forno.  
  
Eles se afastaram, corados de novo.  
  
"Oh, os biscoitos." Kagome murmurou, tirando a bandeja do forno e colocando os biscoitos para esfriar.  
  
Um silêncio se seguiu enquanto eles esperavam os biscoitos esfriarem, ambos arriscando olhares um para o outro.  
  
"Você quer seu biscoito agora?" Kagome perguntou de repente, entregando a Inu o biscoito em um guardanapo.  
  
"Não." Ele respondeu, empurrando o biscoito gentilmente.  
  
"Por quê não?" Kagome disse, assustada. "Você não quer ao menos experimentar? Vamos, eles são bons! Bem doces!" Ela sorriu para ele, ainda um pouco vermelha, dando uma pequena mordida no biscoito dela.  
  
"Não. Eu tenho algo mais doce para experimentar." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, puxando Kagome para perto de si e beijando-a profundamente.  
  
E os biscoitos jazeram esquecidos.

**Doces Sundaes **

****

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam parados, no meio da desarrumada cozinha, se beijando. 

Quando, como se fosse sua deixa, Souta entrou novamente.

"AHHHH! MÃÃEEEEEEEE! ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUILO DE NOVO!" Souta gritou, pegando os únicos biscoitos que sobraram e correndo dali antes que Kagome e Inuyasha pudessem segui-lo.  
  
"SOOOUTAAAAA!" Os dois gritaram, perseguindo-o. "VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!" 

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Agora, Kagome, Inuyasha." A mãe de Kagome começou o sermão, alguns minutos depois. Kagome estava completamente embaraçada e Inuyasha se debruçava no balcão, sem prestar muita atenção. "Eu sei que os seus hormônios furiosos são difíceis de controlar, mas eu disse antes. Nada de namorar na cozinha!"

"Feh. Você nos disse para não namorar 'de novo'. A gente não estava fazendo nada antes." Inuyasha girou os olhos e Kagome ficou mais vermelha ainda.  
  
"Bem, tanto faz. Mas agora chega disso." Ela sorriu para eles. "Apesar de vocês fazerem um casal fofinho."  
  
O grito de MÃE e SRA. HIGURASHI ecoou pela pequena cozinha enquanto a mãe de Kagome, rindo, saiu com Souta logo atrás.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram ali, ainda avermelhados, fervendo silenciosamente enquanto eles saíam.  
  
"Pirralho estúpido." Inuyasha rosnou para Souta, que se retirava do cômodo.  
  
"Concordo." Kagome respondeu, olhando feio para as costas do irmão.  
  
Alguns momentos de olhares mortais silenciosos haviam se passado, quando um barulho saiu dos estômagos de Inu e Kagome. 

"Estou faminto." Inuyasha choramingou, sentando no balcão sujo de farinha e fazendo beiço. "E eu nem experimentei o biscoito. Souta os levou. Maldito bastardo."  
  
Kagome suspirou. Ela também estava com fome e realmente queria algo doce.  
  
"Nós poderíamos tentar fazer biscoitos de novo." Ela sugeriu.  
  
"Claro." Inuyasha disse secamente. "Você pega a pá, eu a vassoura e nós podemos varrer toda a farinha que precisamos, certo?"  
  
Kagome olhou feio para ele, mas tinha que admitir que Inu estava certo. "Tudo bem, então. Podemos fazer outra coisa."  
  
Ela caminhou até o refrigerador e o abriu, evidentemente procurando algo.  
  
"O que você está fazendo?" Inuyasha perguntou curioso, inclinando-se para perto dela e abraçando-a por trás enquanto ela vasculhava o refrigerador.

"Escrevendo uma sinfonia." Ela respondeu secamente, mas corando por causa das mão de Inu em sua cintura.

"Foi só uma pergunta."

"Bem, isso foi pelo comentário da farinha."

"Estamos jogando de novo, é?"

"Não." Kagome respondeu, virando-se e olhando para ele com uma caixa congelada nas mãos. "Eu só tinha que me vingar de você."  
  
Ela sorriu e beijou o nariz dele antes de ir para o balcão e colocar a caixa ali. Então abriu os armários e a geladeira, tirando algumas coisas de lá.  
  
Inuyasha estava ficando muito confuso, mas se manteve calado enquanto observava Kagome tirar recipientes e latas. Alguns tinham flocos multicoloridos, outros tinham substâncias melosas, alguns tinham algo que ele reconheceu como morangos.  
  
O que Kagome estava planejando?

  
00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Pronto!" Kagome exclamou alegremente, depois de alguns momentos juntando o que precisava. "Agora estamos falando a minha língua!" 

"Falando? Sobre o quê?" Inu perguntou, pegando uma das latas e cheirando-a. O aroma era de chocolate derretido.

Ele colocou de volta onde estava e então pegou os flocos multicoloridos, notando com interesse que eles vinham em formas diferentes. As estrelas amarelas lhe agradavam mais, para falar a verdade.

"É uma expressão, bobinho." Kagome respondeu, girando os olhos. Ela caminhou até o armário e tirou duas tigelas de vidro e várias colheres.

Inuyasha deu de ombros. "Feh. Tanto faz."

Ele observou com interesse Kagome colocar as tigelas no balcão, pegar a maior colher e tentar abrir a caixa congelada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, fitando Kagome enquanto ela lutava contra o pote.

"No momento..." Ela grunhiu. "...Estou tentando abriu o sorvete..."

"Sorvete?" Ele perguntou, cortando a tampa com as garras e fazendo Kagome cair para trás quando a parte de cima do pote se soltou.

"Sim, o sorvete." Ela grunhiu, saindo do chão e colocando a colher suja na pia.

"O que é isso? Por quê você está tirando ele da caixa?" Inuyasha perguntou, enquanto observava-a tirar outra colher.

"Sorvete é uma sobremesa congelada. Estou tirando ele da caixa porque estamos famintos, queremos algo doce e um sundae parece perfeito."

Ela tentou enterrar a colher no sorvete congelado, mas descobriu que era quase impossível e já estava ficando bem frustrada.

"Oh... O que é um sundae?"

"É sorvete com montes de coisas em cima, como morangos." Ela respondeu, grunhindo enquanto tentava tirar o sorvete mais uma vez.

Inuyasha girou os olhos diante do esforço inútil de Kagome, tentando não rir para não ser sentado. "Aqui." Ele disse, pegando a colher da mão dela e colocando o sorvete nas tigelas com uma facilidade que irritou Kagome.

"Obrigada." Ela replicou, abrindo todas as latas e recipientes que enchiam o balcão.

Inu jogou a colher na pia enquanto Kagome puxava uma das tigelas para perto de si e pegava uma das latas.

Ela agitou a lata, virou-a de cabeça para baixo, pressionou o topo e uma espuma branca saiu dali com um som de sibilo.

Inuyasha parecia desconfiado, como se debatesse se atacaria a estranha substância ou não.

Kagome notou isso e riu. "É só chantilly. Aqui, experimente." Ela adicionou, colocando um pouco no dedo.

Inuyasha lambeu, para o secreto prazer de Kagome.

"Diferente. Fofinho..." Inuyasha sorriu para Kagome, que tinha voltado a colocar chantilly no sorvete, ligeiramente corada.

Ele notou que um pouco do creme tinha sujado o rosto de Kagome, que não tinha percebido.

"Kagome, tem um pouco desse tal chantilly no seu rosto." Ele sorriu divertido quando ela o fitou com uma expressão neutra.

"Huh? Oh." Ela tirou a maior parte com um guardanapo, mas um pouco sobrara em seu nariz.

Inuyasha suspirou com fingida exasperação. Então se inclinou para mais perto de Kagome. "Você esqueceu um pouco." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, lambendo o chantilly para ela.

O rosto de Kagome ficou mais vermelho do que nunca e Inuyasha riu, pegando um pouco dos flocos multicoloridos.

"Então... O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, indicando os flocos para uma Kagome sorridente e rosada, como ele, satisfeito, notou.  
  
"Esses são granulados de sorvete. Você... Hum... Salpica-os no sorvete."  
  
"Que irônico." Ele respondeu secamente, balançando a lata sobre o sorvete. As estrelas douradas que ele selecionara caíram no sorvete silenciosamente.  
  
Era divertido observá-los, esses granulados. Especialmente as estrelas. Elas pareciam um grupo de pequenas estrelas cadentes em seu escuro sorvete.  
  
Ele continuou a salpicá-las, observando-as alegremente.  
  
"Inuyasha, você usou todas as estrelinhas!" Kagome disse, fitando a pilha de flocos em formato de estrela no sorvete de Inu e a lata vazia em suas mãos.  
  
"O qu...? Oh. É, eu usei." Ele deu de ombros, sorriu e pegou uma lata de calda, examinando-a por todos os ângulos possíveis.  
  
Kagome girou os olhos. "Isso é calda de chocolate."  
  
"Não é veneno, é? Igual àquelas casquinhas de chocolate?"  
  
"Não..."  
  
"Droga. Nós podíamos mandar para o Sesshoumaru junto com as casquinhas."  
  
Kagome girou os olhos. "Apenas coma."  
  
"Com prazer." Ele sorriu, despejando consideráveis quantidades de calda no sorvete com um brilho feliz em seus olhos. "Qualquer coisa que eu possa comer e Sesshoumaru não é algo bom."

  
00oo00oo00oo00

"Então." Inuyasha disse, fitando o sundae de Kagome e então o seu.

O dele era praticamente só granulado de estrelas, coberto com a calda de chocolate e alguns morangos.

O de Kagome, por outro lado, tinha um pouco de tudo.

"Então, o quê?" Kagome perguntou, olhando para Inuyasha.  
  
"Você poderia me mostrar como colocar aquele tal de chantilly no meu sorvete? Aquilo foi bom."  
  
Kagome corou ligeiramente com as memórias do chantilly e pegou a lata. "Claro. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é tocar o topo..." Ela demonstrou. "... E o chantilly sai!"  
  
"Certo. Isso não parece difícil!" Inu exclamou, pegando a lata da mão de Kagome.  
  
Ele apertou o topo, mas o creme não saiu.  
  
Tentou de novo, mas não funcionou.

"Essa coisa está quebrada!" Ele resmungou enquanto olhava feio para o spray e batendo-a na mesa.  
  
"Não, não está." Kagome suspirou. "Você é que está pressionando com muita força!"

"Não estou não!" Ele retrucou, tentando fazer o spray funcionar.  
  
"Está sim!"  
  
"Não estou!"

"Está sim!"

"NÃO estou!"

"Está SIM!"  
  
"NÃO ES-" Inuyasha começou, mas naquele momento uma longa camada de chantilly saiu do spray e foi parar em cima de Kagome.

"Ops..." Ele disse timidamente. "Mas pelo menos funcionou."  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome gritou raivosa, limpando o chantilly de seus olhos e pegando uma garrafa de cobertura de chocolate.  
  
"Eu não fiz de propósito!" Inu disse, sem graça.

Kagome parou e segurou a garrafa como se fosse uma arma, apontando-a perigosamente para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha recuou lentamente, ainda segurando a lata de chantilly, seu dedo posicionado para apertar o topo novamente.

Kagome sorriu maliciosamente (o que era mais engraçado do que tudo já que ela estava coberta em chantilly) e apertou a garrafa com força.

Uma longa linha de calda pegajosa cobriu Inuyasha, que olhou feio para Kagome. "HEI!"

"HA!" Kagome sorriu vitoriosa, não notando Inuyasha pegar uma mão cheia de granulados e nozes.

"'HA' para você também!" Ele zombou, jogando a comida nela, que decorou suas feições já cremosas.

Kagome lançou um olhar fatal a ele e pegou duas latas de calda - uma de morango e outra de caramelo - e avançou para cima dele.  
  
"Não é justo, essa coisa é pegajosa e vai grudar no meu cabelo..." Ele gemeu enquanto pegava um recipiente de morangos e recuava.

Kagome riu malvadamente despejou o conteúdo da lata de caramelo na cabeça dele, dando ao seu cabelo branco uma coloração marrom.

"Certo." Ele disse, levantando os olhos para sua cabeça pegajosa. "Eu vou te pegar por isso."  
  
Kagome riu e mostrou a língua, segurando a lata de calda de morango contra si enquanto fugia.

Mas ela não foi rápida o suficiente, como logo descobriu, quando sentiu os braços fortes de Inuyasha envolverem sua cintura enquanto deslizavam no chão cheio de farinha.

Eles deitaram no chão, rindo, ainda cheios de cobertura e segurando as latas como se fossem granadas.  
  
"Por quê é..." Ela riu. "... Que, não importa qual receita tentamos, sempre terminamos em uma guerra de comida maluca?"

"Não, não. Isso não é verdade." Inuyasha respondeu, deitado de lado e fitando Kagome, que sorriu para ele. "Nós não tentamos muitas receitas ainda. Essas duas poderiam ser falhas."

"Falhas bem divertidas." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Você sabe." Ele disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. "Você pode estar certa. **Poderia **ser qualquer receita." Ele piscou e continuou. "Talvez devamos tentar todas elas até descobrirmos."  
  
Kagome riu. "Eu gosto dessa idéia." Ela sussurrou. "Cozinhar com você é divertido. Não importa quão inútil e desarrumado isso possa acabar."

""timo. Estou feliz que se sinta assim, pois de agora em diante, ajudarei em todas as refeições!" Ele sorriu brincalhão quando ela riu.  
  
"Ah, não vai não!" Ela gritou, empurrando o seu braço para que caísse no chão antes que ela se inclinasse sobre ele. "Nós morreríamos de fome!"  
  
"Awww, que pena." Inu sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu sei que vai sentir a minha falta na cozinha quando me mandar embora."

"Eu duvido."

Ela girou os olhos e sorriu para ele. Havia um brilho em seus olhos que fez o hanyou tremer ligeiramente. Ela riu e sentou-se no colo dele, encarando-o.  
  
"Você parece bom o suficiente para comer." Ela sussurrou sugestivamente em seu ouvido, antes de lamber o caramelo em seu nariz.  
  
Inu corou. "Irônico, já que você dizia que comigo na cozinha nós morreríamos de fome."  
  
Ela riu de novo e voltou para o chão, enquanto Inuyasha sorria.

"Agora..." Inu disse depois de um momento, ajudando Kagome a se levantar. "Eu acho melhor nós comermos nossos sundaes antes que Souta venha e roube-"

Mas, é claro, os sundaes já haviam sumido.

Eles gemeram e olharam feio pela janela, onde o garoto com a cara melada corria pelo pátio.

"Ah, que droga. Eu nunca vou experimentar uma dessas sobremesas-" Ele começou, mas parou quando fitou Kagome, ainda completamente melada de cobertura.

Ela o fitou curiosamente, mas riu e recuou quando o viu lamber os lábios, brincalhão.  
  
"Você parece boa o suficiente para comer também, Kagome. Melhor que qualquer sundae." Ele sorriu, pegando o seu braço quando ela tentou correr.

"Ah, não, lembre-se de que não temos permissão." Ela riu enquanto Inuyasha se aproximava.  
  
"Para beijar na **cozinha.**" Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Mas quem disse algo sobre beijar na sala de visitas?" ·  
Rindo, Kagome beijou-o profundamente enquanto eles entravam na sala, ambos recebendo uma satisfação mais doce do que a proporcionada por qualquer sorvete.

_Depois de fazer uma completa bagunça na cozinha, é hora de limpar! É, até parece! Veja o que acontece enquanto Inu e Kagome "tentam" limpar sua confusão e falham terrivelmente!_

** Sabão e Doces**

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam ocupados se "comendo" na sala de visitas, passando o tempo de maneira perfeita, namorando, quando o irmãozinho favorito de todos entrou correndo, a cara melada por causa dos dois sundaes que comera.

"Hei!" Ele gritou, rindo, quando Kagome e Inu se separaram de súbito. "A MAMÃE DISSE PARA PARAR! Eu vou DEDURAR vocês!" Ele riu como se aquilo fosse extremamente engraçado.

"Souta-" Kagome começou, muito exasperada e irritada, pronta para se levantar e estrangular o irmão, quando Inu pegou seu braço. Ela o fitou.

"Fica comigo..." Ele gemeu, seus olhos largos, mais fofos do que alguém imaginaria ser possível.

Kagome se derreteu toda, pulando em Inuyasha e recomeçando a sessão de amassos, sucessivamente tirando os últimos pedaços de cobertura um do outro.  
  
Sota fitou por um momento e fez beicinho. Ele não gostava de ser ignorado, especialmente por Inu-niichan e Kagome. "HUMPH!" Ele gritou, antes de sair do quarto batendo o pé, provavelmente para achar a Sra. Higurashi.

Kagome riu e deitou sobre Inuyasha, fitando-o. "Você é malvado." Ela riu. "Nós vamos nos meter em encrenca..."  
  
"E daí? Qual é a diferença entre esta e as outras vezes?" Ele sorriu marotamente, beijando-a no nariz.

Kagome tentou fazer cara feia para ele, mas falhou terrivelmente.

No entanto, o destino decidiu que a cara feia tinha que existir, pois a Sra. Higurashi entrou como um foguete na sala com Souta ao lado. Surpresa.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Eu acho que deixei claro quando disse para NÃO namorarem-"

"Na cozinha." Ambos falaram juntos, sorrindo inocentemente para a mãe de Kagome.

"SIM, na - Oh." A Sra. Higurashi fitou-os abobada e então fechou a cara para o casal. "Eu fui muito indulgente com isso das primeiras vezes-"

"Como assim, PRIMEIRAS vezes?" Kagome gritou, exasperada. "Nós-"

"Silêncio!" A sra. Higurashi gritou e eles se calaram.  
  
"Agora, como punição pelo seu sarcasmo, eu quero a cozinha BRILHANTE quando eu voltar. BRILHANTE."

Ela saiu da sala, mas assim que virou as costas, ela se permitiu a sorrir, secretamente planejando espiar na limpeza dos dois.

Souta seguiu a mãe, parando apenas para mostrar a língua para Kagome e Inuyasha.

Eles sentaram no sofá por um momento, então suspiraram em uníssono. Depois, olhando para a cozinha enfarinhada, melada e bagunçada, suspiraram de novo.

  
00oo00oo00oo00

"Certo!" Kagome disse energeticamente, segurando uma vassoura e um rodo. "ESTA é uma vassoura-" 

"Eu sei disso!" Inuyasha respondeu, irritado, enquanto dava um peteleco em um dos flocos no balcão.

"E ISSO..." Kagome olhou feio para ele. "...é um rodo."

"Duh."

"Você sabe como USÁ-LOS?"

"Sim."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

"Mostre para mim." Kagome disse secamente, jogando a vassoura para ele.

Inuyasha sorriu marotamente, pegando a vassoura e girando-a habilmente. "Em Guarda!" Ele gritou zombeteiro, gentilmente cutucando Kagome na barriga com a ponta do objeto.

Kagome olhou feio para ele. 

"Aw, qual é, isto é o melhor que você tem?" Ele brincou, cutucando-a novamente.

Ela se esforçou ao máximo para não sorrir.

"Ah, vamooos, eu sei que você tem um sorriso escondido em algum lugar." Inuyasha sorriu. "Vê? Igual eu estou fazendo agora! Então, defenda-se!" Ele cutucou-a mais uma vez, desafiando-a.  
  
Kagome riu e balançou o rodo como um bastão. "Certo, foi você quem pediu!" Ela deu uma risadinha, as pontas dos instrumentos de limpeza se colidindo.  
  
Uma batalha épica de cabos confrontantes surgiu, Inuyasha e Kagome dançando pela cozinha em sua gozada luta de espadas, a qual teria sido bem excitante e perigosa se Inuyasha não fizesse cócegas em Kagome toda vez que ela chegasse perto.  
  
O conflito acabou bruscamente quando o cabo do rodo bateu no armário, mandando um dos pratos ao chão e quebrando-o em pedacinhos.  
  
Quando o prato quebrou, Kagome e Inuyasha se fitaram e então desviaram o olhar para o chão em silêncio.

"Isso é culpa sua, você sabe." Kagome acusou.  
  
"MINHA culpa? Eu protesto, foi o SEU cabo que derrubou o prato!"

"E daí? A idéia foi SUA!"

"Cala a boca."

Um silêncio desajeitado se seguiu.

"Você me disse que sabia usar a vassoura. Prove." Kagome disse neutralmente, indicando a bagunça no chão. 

Inuyasha girou os olhos e varreu da melhor forma que pôde. Depois de jogar os estilhaços fora, ele olhou para Kagome secamente. "Assim está bom?"

"Sim, obrigada."  
  
Ele sorriu convencido. "E o quê mais?"

"'O quê mais' o quê?"

"Que precisa ser varrido?"  
  
"Lembra do saco de farinha...?"

Inuyasha olhou em volta, analisando a cozinha branca. "Oh."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Depois de uma hora varrendo, Kagome e Inuyasha tinham conseguido limpar toda a farinha do chão, paredes e de cada cantinho e fenda da cozinha. 

Eles juntaram tudo em uma pilha na pá, ambos certos de que nunca mais olhariam para um saco de farinha em suas vidas, isto é, não de boa vontade.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram quando de repente Inuyasha fez um barulho.

"Ah. . . Ah . . Ah-" 

Kagome, entendendo o que estava acontecendo, fez o que podia para tirar a farinha do caminho, mas era tarde demais.  
  
"ATCHIM!"

Farinha voou para todos os lados e Kagome e Inuyasha pareciam bonecos de neve. Os olhos dela, a única coisa visível pela nuvem de farinha, lançaram adagas para Inuyasha.

"Senta."

  
  
00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Depois de mais duas horas, eles haviam varrido toda a farinha pela segunda vez, dessa vez lembrando de jogar tudo fora logo depois de limpar.

"E agora?" Inuyasha perguntou hesitante, com medo de ser 'sentado' novamente pela nervosa Kagome.

Ela suspirou, parecendo bem mais calma depois de duas horas olhando feio para ele, mas em silêncio.

"Bem, o chão e as paredes estão o mais limpo possível." Kagome olhou a pia. "É melhor começar com a louça."

Inuyasha também fitou a pia. "Não há tanta coisa para lavar..."

"Não aí, mas olha ali..." Kagome disse em um tom monótono enquanto indicava sua esquerda, onde uma pilha de louças extras que não cabiam na pia jaziam. A pilha passava um pouco da cabeça de Inuyasha e mais parecia uma montanha. Uma grande e abarrotada montanha.

"Ops..."  
  
"Pois é. Deixe-me apresentá-lo a uma esponja." Ela pegou o fofo utensílio amarelo e entregou a Inuyasha, que não pôde evitar cutucá-lo, curioso. Kagome sorriu abobada enquanto Inuyasha se divertia, apertando a esponja. 

"Ha!" Ele riu. "Essas são diferentes das lá de casa!"  
  
"Se você diz..." Ela respondeu, girando os olhos. "Mas elas têm o mesmo propósito, não?"  
  
Inuyasha suspirou, o bom humor desaparecendo. "Você limpa com elas." Ele respondeu secamente.  
  
"Muito bem!" Ela sorriu zombeteira, acariciando a cabeça dele. "Você está aprendendo!"

"Calada."

Kagome não pôde evitar um sorriso.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00 

Lava, enxágua, seca, suspira. Lava, enxágua, seca, suspira. Lava, enxágua, seca- 

"Se você suspirar mais uma vez, eu vou te estrangular com esse pano." Kagome ameaçou, balançando o trapo perigosamente.  
  
SUSPIRO.

"Senta."

BANG.

"O que aconteceu com a idéia de me estrangular?" Inuyasha choramingou enquanto se levantava, olhando feio para Kagome.  
  
"Eu decidi ir pela punição tradicional."

"Exploradora."

"Obrigada."

Inuyasha caminhou até a pia e lentamente começou a limpar de novo.  
  
Lava, enxágua, seca, suspira. Lava, enxágua, seca - - - idéia.

Inuyasha sorriu malvadamente enquanto olhava de relance para Kagome, de volta para o detergente em suas mãos e então para a água cheia de sabão na pia.

Kagome o fitou. O brilho em seus olhos a assustou um pouco. "O que você está planejando-" Ela começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida por uma onda de água ensaboada lhe encharcando.  
  
"VOCÊ-!" Ela gritou, ensopada e cheia de sabão, enquanto Inuyasha ria. "EU ME RECUSO A ENTRAR EM OUTRA GUERRA-!" 

"Então não pense nisso como uma guerra." O hanyou riu enquanto jogava grandes quantidades de detergente na cabeça dela, deixando o líquido laranja escorrer pelo rosto nervoso e ensaboado dela.  
  
"Eu te odeio." Ela sibilou, os olhos estreitados, tentando parecer perigosa enquanto bolhas se formavam em sua cabeça.  
  
Inuyasha sorriu maroto, mostrando a língua. Ele virou-se para sair quando o vidro de detergente escorregou de sua mão diretamente no chão, fazendo uma poça enorme e escorregadia.  
  
Na qual Inuyasha coincidentemente escorregou.  
  
"HA!" Kagome riu enquanto ele deslizava até o outro lado do cômodo.

"Calada." Ele olhou feio para ela e se levantou, mas foi instantaneamente jogado de volta no chão por uma forte ducha de água.  
  
"Mas o q-?" 

Ele olhou para cima e viu Kagome, parada em estilo 'As Panteras' com o chuveirinho da pia em suas mãos como uma arma.  
  
Ela sorriu malvada e lançou outro jato nele.

A água se misturou com o sabão no chão, fazendo da cozinha uma bagunça escorregadia e cheia de bolhas.  
  
"EU VOU TE PEGAR POR ISSO!" Inuyasha gritou enquanto olhava para as roupas ensopadas e o cabelo encharcado.  
  
Kagome jogou o cabelo molhado por sobre o ombro e riu. "Você mereceu."

Inuyasha se agachou como um gato e rosnou zombeteiro para ela.

Ela riu e virou-se para sair correndo, mas Inuyasha a agarrou por trás.  
  
Os dois deslizaram pelo chão da cozinha, rindo e jogando bolhas nos rostos um do outro.  
  
"Eek!" Kagome gritou quando escorregou, segurando Inuyasha com força e fazendo-o cair junto com ela.

Os dois caíram no chão ruidosamente e trombaram no armário sob a pia.

Ambos ficaram lá, debruçando-se um no outro e rindo.

Subitamente, eles sentiram uma onda de água gelada derramando-se em suas cabeças.

Eles olharam para cima e viram que a torneira, que ficara aberta enquanto eles lavavam a louça, não tinha sido fechada. E agora a pia estava transbordando.

Eles se fitaram e então caíram na gargalhada novamente.

De repente, Kagome abraçou Inuyasha com força. "Eu não sei o que vou fazer com você." Ela riu. "Mas também não sei o que faria sem você."  
  
Inu sorriu e abraçou-a de volta. "Você teria muita coisa feita na cozinha, com certeza."

Kagome riu e o empurrou para longe, zombeteira. "Você realmente sabe estragar o clima!"

Inuyasha sorriu brincalhão e fez cócegas nela, fazendo-a rolar no chão de tanto rir. Literalmente.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha disse de repente, parando a festa de cócegas.

"O quê?" Kagome perguntou, ainda vermelha e risonha, sentando-se e percebendo que estava no colo dele.

"Olha." Ele sorriu, apontando a pequena cachoeira de água da pia. A luz da janela batera de uma maneira que estava criando um pequeno arco-íris.  
  
"Uau." Kagome sussurrou, saindo do colo de Inuyasha lentamente, abobada com a visão. De repente ela parou e gritou de dor.

"O que houve?" O hanyou perguntou, alarmado, enquanto Kagome olhava para a mão e mordia o lábio, tentando segurar as lágrimas.  
  
"Eu acho que um pedaço do prato me cortou." ela gemeu.

"Deixe-me ver." Ele disse seriamente, pegando a mão de Kagome com gentileza e examinando-a.

O corte na palma de sua mão estava sangrando um pouco.

"Não está tão ruim." Ele disse suavemente. "E não foi vidro, então vai ficar bem."

Kagome mordeu o lábio e fitou Inuyasha com olhos cheios de água.

Inuyasha se inclinou e lambeu o sangue gentilmente, fazendo Kagome corar.  
  
Era engraçado como ela podia sentir a mão se curar enquanto Inuyasha a limpava. Não disse nada, mas sorriu para si mesma quando o hanyou colocou na ferida um curativo que encontrara em um dos armários.  
  
"Como eu disse..." Ela sorriu enquanto se debruçava em Inuyasha. "O que eu faria sem você?"

Inuyasha sorriu para ela. "Você teria morrido por causa de um corte."  
  
Kagome riu. "Você sempre sabe o que dizer, baka."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu enquanto eles se inclinavam para a frente, beijando-se.

  
  
00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Alguns dias depois, Sesshoumaru caminhava pela floresta com Rin e Jaken, deliberadamente ignorando as reclamações de Jaken sobre Rin. 

"Olhe, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin gritou alegremente, apontando um pequeno pacote embrulhado em um lenço azul que jazia na raiz de uma árvore.

"O que é, Rin?" Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando uma graciosa sobrancelha.

"Parece algo - algo - gostoso!" Rin riu enquanto abria o lenço e um saco azul, olhando para um dos pequenos cones amarronzados. "Como açúcar!"

"Não coma." Rosnou Sesshoumaru.

Rin fez beicinho.

"Pelo menos espere Jaken experimentar." Ele adicionou;

Rin deu um sorriso brilhante.

"EU?" Jaken gritou, mas se calou quando o inuyoukai o chutou. "Certo, meu senhor, eu vou experimentar."

Ele cuidadosamente pegou uma das casquinhas e cheirou-a. Então, colocando-a na boca, ele engoliu nervosamente.

Um silêncio tenso se seguiu.

"Ora!" Jaken exclamou. "Essa coisa é boa!"  
  
Rin deu uma risadinha e comeu um também.

"Experimente, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin pediu inocentemente, entregando uma mão cheia para Sesshoumaru.

Ele olhou para a garota com uma face neutra, então suspirou e pegou algumas casquinhas, colocando-as na boca e mastigando.

Para a sua surpresa (a qual ele não mostrou em seu rosto) elas eram estranhamente gostosas.  
  
"Um... meu senhor?" Jaken disse lentamente, olhando a nota que achara ao lado do lenço. "Saiba que eu não tinha visto isso antes..."  
  
Sesshoumaru olhou feio para Jaken e pegou o bilhete de suas mãos, ainda mastigando as casquinhas.

'Querido irmão, (a nota lia)

Por favor, aproveite o presente que eu e minha companheira te damos, chocolate, um veneno para cachorros delicioso.

Te vejo no inferno!

Inuyasha e Kagome'  
  
Instantaneamente os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram e ele correu na mata para vomitar o 'veneno', deixando para trás uma Rin curiosa e um Jaken nervoso.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00 

Em cima de uma árvore, vendo a cena toda, Kagome e Inuyasha balançavam com uma gargalhada silenciosa, os braços do hanyou em volta dela para não deixá-la cair.

Enquanto observavam Rin e Jaken seguir Sesshoumaru rapidamente, eles deixaram as risadas ecoarem pela mata.

Quando finalmente se acalmaram, Kagome se debruçou em Inuyasha e suspirou. Então ela fitou o rosto dele.

"Você quis dizer aquilo?" 

"O quê? Envenenar o meu irmão? Claro." Ele riu.

"Não. Era verdade a parte sobre mim sendo sua companheira?" Kagome corou.

As bochechas de Inuyasha ficaram rosadas, mas sua voz saiu sem embaraço. "Sim."

Kagome sorriu e eles se beijaram, pétalas de flores voando no suave vento em volta deles.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Por Deus!" Kagome exclamou enquanto olhava o relógio, algum tempo depois. "Tenho que ir para casa!"

"Por quê?" Inuyasha perguntou curiosamente enquanto pulava para o chão com ela em suas costas e voltava para o poço.

Eu estou de castigo graças a você e nossas travessuras na cozinha. Oh. E eu tenho que fazer o jantar por uma semana."

"Que divertido, posso ajudar?" Inu sorriu.

"Talvez." Kagome sorriu de volta enquanto eles pulavam no poço juntos.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00


End file.
